Just Watch
by WordNerd1977
Summary: It's been a really bad day. When Kara finds comfort in Lena's presence, Alex is confused about what's happening. Maggie tells Alex to "just watch." Just some goopy gay fluff. Also, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl. Also x2, Lena and Kara are not together. Also x 3, Maggie is still around. I had posted this before, but it seems to have gotten corrupted, so I am reposting


Kara had had a supremely shitty day. Not just a "man, that sucked and I'm beat" kind of shitty day. But a seriously shitty day.

A violent branch of EPO (Earth Power Organization) had been hunting down harmless aliens throughout National City for several weeks. Supergirl and her fellow DEO agents had been pushing themselves to their physical and mental limits trying to root out the terrorists, as the body count continued to rise. When they finally received the break they needed, the showdown was brutal and vicious.

Supergirl moved in to search for survivors once all firing had ceased, the DEO agents hanging back until she signalled the all clear. Her red boots carefully pushing through the destruction as she checked each body for any sign of life.

' _Such a waste. So much hatred. So much fear._ _What had any of this served?'_ Her heart hurt, it actually hurt with sadness.

"All…" her voice cracked with emotion.

Alex's voice came through the radio, "Supergirl? Repeat. You cut out."

Supergirl took a breath to calm herself, and swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "All clear. No survivors."

"Thank you. The team is on their way. We need you back here."

Kara didn't like the tone in her sister's voice and sped back. "What's wrong?"

Alex's extended hesitation and averted eyes confirmed Kara's concern. "Agents Monroe and Dean were injured."

"Okay, do you..." she trailed off when her sister raised a hand.

Stepping closer, Alex took one of Kara's hands, squeezing none-to-gently. "Kara, Agent Gonzalez was killed."

"No" came Kara's agonized whisper, shaking her head slowly in denial. She couldn't breathe, the air in her lungs had turned to mud. Leaning over, she braced her hands on her knees, blonde hair falling forward. She felt her sister's hand on her back, through the roaring in her ears she heard Alex's voice telling her this was absolutely not her fault.

So, yeah. It had been a supremely shitty day.

* * *

As exhausted and sad and angry as they all were, they gathered at the bar that night to celebrate the life of Agent Gonzalez.

Alex was worried about her sister. Kara wasn't exactly isolating, in fact she was playing darts at the moment. But she had been quiet and subdued, not words typically used to describe Kara.

Maggie and Alex stood off to the side of the group, watching the darts competition and sipping beers. It was Kara's turn, and just as she pulled her hand back, she stilled. When Kara turned and let the darts fall to the floor, Alex immediately stepped forward on high alert. "Kara?" But as Kara moved toward the door and Alex tried to follow, Maggie reached out, taking hold of her arm.

Alex looked at Maggie with urgent confusion. "Babe, I need check on her."

Maggie smiled softly, shaking her head slowly. "Just watch."

Alex scrunched up her face and looked back to Kara, now standing a few steps from the door. Just as Alex opened her mouth to protest, the door opened. And in walked Lena Luthor.

They watched as the dark haired woman walked directly up to Kara, showing no hesitation to drop her obviously expensive purse on the floor to wrap her arms tightly around the blonde's shoulders.

And they watched as Kara melted into the embrace, burying her face in Lena's neck when she couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Her body shook, and Lena just held her.

Alex felt a flare of jealousy and hurt surge through her as Kara clung to Lena. Maggie felt it and reached up to take her girlfriend's chin between her fingers, turning her face to meet her own eyes. "Alex, stop. Just stop. She will ALWAYS need you. But she needs this, too. And that's ok." She leaned up to kiss Alex softly.

After a moment, Alex pulled away and looked back to her sister and Lena. "I don't even know what this…" she waved in the women's direction "...is. Why is Lena even here? Did Kara call her?"

"No. I did."

"Why?" She was curious, this was her sister and she had no idea what was happening.

"Well, a couple reasons. First of all, Kara is terrified of hurting you, of disappointing you. She's Supergirl…" Maggie gestured with air quotes. "And she thinks that means she always needs to be strong, especially for you. That girl is completely selfless, and she loves you with every fiber of her being. To the point of putting you before her own needs."

While Maggie talked, Alex's eyes moved from Kara to Maggie and back to Kara. Her heart hurt at the thought that Kara felt she could ever be a disappointment.

"The second reason I called Lena, is because Kara never would have. As much as she needed that…" she nodded in Kara's direction, "...Kara wouldn't want to be a burden. She cares so much for that woman, that she would rather go it alone than to cause any inconvenience."

Tears were burning Alex's eyes by this point. "How do you know all of this about my own sister, but I don't?"

Maggie rubbed Alex's arm. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You are too close to it, to her. She's your sister, you have a very specific picture of her."

Alex watched as Lena held Kara's face in her hands, gently wiping away tears and smiling softly. Saw her lips moving, and Kara nodding slowly. Watched Lena press a kiss to Kara's forehead before wrapping her arms around her again.

"Okay…" Alex continued, still watching her sister, "but how did you know she needed this from Lena?"

Maggie laughed, instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt flash across Alex's face. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how you've missed the way Kara talks about her ALL THE FUCKING TIME. And their chemistry. I think they might actually combust soon."

"What did you say when you called her? Lena. What did she say? Was it weird?"

Maggie shrugged, taking a swig of beer. "It was weird for like a second. She was all cold business at first. But as soon as I said it was about Kara, it was like a switch had flipped. I told her it had been a really bad day and a group of us were meeting here. She just asked what time."

Alex nodded slowly and watched her sister take Lena's hand, leading her to the bar. They stood shoulder to shoulder and chatted while waiting for Lena's drink. Alex was amazed how much lighter Kara appeared as she laughed and leaned into the other woman.

Kara introduced Lena to DEO agents she hadn't yet met, and took the darts handed to her. "Thanks." She took a long pull of her beer before setting it down. "So, who's my next victim?"

Lena immediately stepped forward. "I am."

Kara grinned, and cocked her head. "You. Really. Do you even know how to play?"

Wine glass in one hand, Lena held the other out, palm up, two fingers twitching as she directed Kara to give her some darts. "Oh, I think I can probably figure it out. Just to be safe, perhaps you should go first. You know, to show me how it's done."

Alex watched from the back of the group. She watched and she listened.

Lena sipped her wine, appraising Kara. "How do you not throw that mini missile through the wall?"

Kara chuckled as she assumed the dart position. "Lots and lots of practice. As well as lots and lots of patching walls."

Lena laughed, green eyes sparkling.

Alex watched as her sister graciously lost to Lena. "She hates losing," she mumbled under her breath.

Maggie hummed her agreement. "Usually."

Lena leaned in and whispered something to Kara, who looked down a nearby hallway before placing a hand at the small of Lena's back, leading her toward the restroom.

Alex watched as Kara leaned against the brick wall while she waited for Lena. Alex watched her sister's foot tap, watched her fidget with her shirt, her glasses, her hair. Watched her biting her cheek. Just about to go to her, Maggie once again held Alex back.

"Just watch."

Alex sighed in annoyance, but watched.

Lena came out and laughed at something Kara said as she moved passed her into the restroom.

Watching Lena pull out her phone, Alex assumed she was checking emails, handling important LCorp business.

Kara exited the restroom, hands energetically flailing in the air. Alex watched in shock as her sister attacked Lena Luthor, posh billionaire, with her wet hands. And watched with equal shock as said posh billionaire threw her head back and laughed, squirming.

Alex glanced at her girlfriend, who stood beside her with a knowing look. When Maggie subtly pointed back to the two women, Alex turned to see that Lena now stood with her back to Kara, holding up her phone so they could both see whatever it was she was showing Kara. She watched Kara wrap her arms around Lena's waist. And she watched Lena's free hand rested over Kara's hands. The pair laughed at what they were watching. Kara making a comment. Lena tilting her head to meet Kara's eyes.

"Jesus." Alex whispered. She felt Maggie's arm wrap around her waist.

"So, you see it now?"

Alex just nodded. She tried to keep her face neutral as Kara and Lena approached. It was awkward at first, the conversation strained.

"So Lena's…" Kara paused, and leaned in to whisper something in Lena's ear. When her friend nodded, Kara continued. "Lena's been working on something very interesting. It's a sound machine, ya know, like white noise? But for me!" She glanced over to Lena, practically glowing with pride.

Lena's smile matched Kara's and she enthusiastically picked up the discussion. "Yes. Well I got the idea a couple months ago when Kara was having trouble sleeping." Green eyes glanced at Kara then back to Alex and Maggie. "I can't even imagine how difficult it is for her to tune out the city, especially when she's trying to sleep."

Alex didn't realize how stiff she had become until Maggie rubbed her back. She tried to relax, looking to Kara. "You, uh...you had trouble sleeping?"

Kara shrugged and adjusted her glasses. "Yeah. There was a baby teething upstairs. It was pretty rough for a few nights." She shrugged again.

Lena continued, "so then I started to brainstorm, and I thought maybe I could come up with something. Something for her whole apartment. There have been times when we're at her place watching a movie and she can't tune out the world even when she's off duty. Or when she's had a bad day, or feeling sensory overload." She looked at Kara again, a soft smile touching her lips. "I mean, who doesn't want to block out the world when they close their door at night?"

Alex looked at Maggie for a moment.

Lena sighed, self-deprecatingly. "I haven't quite worked it out yet, though."

Kara pulled Lena into a side hug, "you will. And I can't wait!"

Maggie nudged Alex, prompting her to engage. When she didn't speak, Maggie stepped up. "That's actually a really great idea."

Alex felt uncomfortable and insecure. But when she looked at Kara, and Kara looked at her, she realized this was still Kara. Her sister. And this wasn't a competition. Kara had enough sunshine to go around. So Alex took a deep cleansing breath, she wrapped an arm around Maggie and smiled warmly at Lena. "Yeah, it really is a fantastic idea. Wish I'd thought of it. Maybe I can help you out." She jumped when Maggie gave her side a little pinch. "uuuhhh...if you get stuck." Maggie approvingly rubbed the spot she had pinched.

Lena gave Alex an appreciative smile. "That would be really great. I've done a few preliminary frequency tests. But I don't have the equipment in my National City labs to fully evaluate Kara's spectrum."

Alex nodded, her scientific self kicking in. "I'm pretty sure we've got that completely mapped. I'll check into it tomorrow and get back to you."

"Perfect."

Lena's phone rang and she reluctantly excused herself.

Kara excitedly pulled Alex into a tight hug, whispering "thanks, sis."

Alex squeezed back. "I love you, Kara. Always."

When Lena returned, she touched Kara's arm to get her attention. "I'm sorry, but the London office needs me."

Kara pouted, but said "ok. I'll walk you out."

Lena nodded and turned to Alex and Maggie. "Thank you for inviting me. I hope to hear from you tomorrow, Agent Danvers." Looking over to the rest of the group, she offered a slight wave and said, "while I wish it had been under happier circumstances, it was nice to meet you all." The group returned her goodbye with their own.

Alex watched Kara escort Lena across the room, directing her around tables and bodies with a hand on her lower back. Near the door, Lena stopped and turned. Once again she dropped her purse, wrapping her arms around Kara.

She watched as they slightly pulled apart, speaking softly to each other; Lena's arms looped over Kara's shoulders. Kara's hands on Lena's hips.

"So...do they really not know?"

Maggie chuckled. "Nope. Not yet."

Alex looked at her. "Shouldn't we…" she stopped at the look Maggie gave her. "Yeah, yeah…I know." She looked back at her sister holding the door open for Lena. "Just watch."


End file.
